Giochi Pericolosi
by Briskal
Summary: Una tranquilla serata tra amiche rischia di distruggere il cuore di Regina. Ancora una volta, la colpa è di Snow e della sua mania di agire senza pensare. [Swan Queen]


Abbiate pietà, è una idiozia nata alle tre del mattino. Questo succede quando non riesco a dormire. Stavo pensando a come concludere un'altra storia che ho intenzione di pubblicare, quando la mia mente ha partorito tutto questo.  
C'è qualche doppio senso, e non so se i traduttori (per gli amici stranieri che mi leggono), sono in grado di rendere al meglio la versione italiana. Me ne scuso! Prima o poi riuscirò a scrivere anche in un inglese decente, I swear it!

La fanfic si può collocare tranquillamente dopo le vicende di Zelena, ma non ha niente a che vedere con gli avvenimenti dello show. Ho scoperto che la mia pace Zen raggiunge livelli altissimi senza scrivere di Hook o Robin, e se non li nomino nemmeno vivo davvero in un bel giardino felice. Beh, che altro dire? Buona lettura

**Disclaimer: i personaggi di OUAT non mi appartengono (ahimè!)**

_Giochi Pericolosi_

Al grido de "l'inverno sta arrivando", Ruby ed Emma si apprestavano a guardare le ultime puntate della maratona di "Game of Thrones". Avevano organizzato già altre serate, nelle settimane precedenti, dove avevano visto le prime due stagioni, e quella sera avevano approfittato ancora una volta dell'assenza dei genitori della Salvatrice; David e Snow, infatti, avevano portato Henry da Granny a cena. Ogni tanto, lasciavano il piccolo Neal con sua sorella, per poter dedicare qualche ora al loro adorato nipote.  
Quando succedeva, il salotto di casa Charming si trasformava in una paninoteca. Cose che Regina-"mangio solo cibi nutrienti"-Mills, sarebbe impallidita per la quantità di calorie che Ruby riusciva a "rubare" dalla cucina del dinner: panini, tranci di pizza, stuzzichini, patatine fritte con salse di tutti i tipi, e qualche birra, giusto per mandare giù il tutto e gustarsi meglio la visione del telefilm.  
Era una serata tranquilla, dunque, e il piccolo Neal dormiva come sempre, nonostante i commenti e le imprecazioni di sua sorella e di Ruby man mano che andavano avanti con la visione.  
Arrivati alla nona puntata, dopo aver masticato svariati tipi di improperi contro George R.R. Martin, le due amiche decisero di fare una pausa per poi procedere con il finale di stagione.  
Emma si alzò dal divano con cipiglio serio. «'Fanculo ai Frey, ai Bolton e pure a quei bastardi dei Lannister» borbottò con fare schifato, avvicinandosi alla culla di suo fratello per controllare la situazione.  
Ruby sorrise facendo spallucce. «Quanto accanimento su questi poveri Stark. Mai una volta che facessero fuori qualche Lannister, che il diavolo li porti. Bah! Em, salgo un attimo su, vado un secondo in bagno e poi riprendiamo la visione, ok?»  
Emma annui, tornando a prestare la sua attenzione al piccolo Neal; il bambino dormiva placidamente e la Salvatrice si ritrovò a sorridere dolcemente, accarezzandogli una guancia con un dito. In questo erano praticamente uguali: niente e nessuno sarebbe riuscito a svegliarli.  
Ruby scese dopo qualche minuto, portando con sé una scatola e la bionda scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. «Stai scherzando?»  
La ragazza lupo cominciò a ghignare con fare malizioso. «E dai, dopo la festa fatta a Robb e Catelyn Stark ce lo meritiamo un po' di divertimento, l'ultima puntata può aspettare, no?»  
Emma annui, sedendosi a terra con le gambe incrociate, aspettando che la sua amica la imitasse.  
Poco dopo, si ritrovarono l'una di fronte all'altra, guardandosi con aria di sfida.

A qualche isolato di distanza, l'allegra famigliola Charming aveva avuto un'ottima cena da Granny. A loro si era unita anche Regina; quando erano entrati nel locale avevano visto la donna mangiare in solitudine e sia Snow che Henry non ci avevano pensato un secondo ad invitarla a cenare con loro. Dopo la sconfitta di Zelena, i rapporti tra Regina e Snow si erano placati, e le due donne stavano ricostruendo finalmente la fiducia perduta tempo prima. Inoltre, Mary Margaret si era quasi del tutto convinta che la sua ex nemesi avesse un interesse per sua figlia, e nonostante i dubbi di David sull'interferire di nuovo nella vita privata di Regina, lei aveva deciso che si, l'avrebbe aiutata a conquistare il cuore di Emma. Più che altro avrebbe aiutato anche sua figlia ad aprire gli occhi una buona volta: era stufa di vedere i loro sguardi e la tensione che si creava ogni volta che stavano insieme.  
Dopo aver pagato il conto, Snow invitò l'altra donna a salire a casa per un caffè; sarebbe stata una buona scusa per far scambiare due chiacchiere tra Emma e Regina.

Erano praticamente davanti la porta, quando un gridolino malizioso proveniente dall'interno dell'appartamento fece trasalire David, che rimase fermo con la chiave ancora infilata nella toppa.  
I tre adulti si congelarono del tutto quando sentirono Emma e Ruby discutere:  
_«__Devi infilarlo pi__ù__ piano, Rubes! Cos__ì__ fai male!__»  
__«__Parli facile, tu, il buco __è__ piccolo e io non sono poi così esperta come sembra__»  
__La bionda sospirò. «__Spingi con delicatezza, su__. Piano. Ecco sì, così!»_

Di fuori, David era a bocca aperta, Snow si toccava il petto all'altezza del cuore stringendo il cappotto con fare furioso, e Regina aveva gli occhi sgranati, avvertendo un vuoto allo stomaco e sbiancando di colpo. In tutto questo, Henry studiava le loro espressioni non capendo che accidenti fosse successo. I suoi pensieri, e quelli degli adulti presenti, furono interrotti nuovamente dalla voce di Emma.  
«_Oh Dio! Oh Dio s__ì__, Rubes, __è__ dentro!__Spingi un po' di pi__ù__ e... Dio, sei un __mito!»_

Non potendone più di sentire quelle oscenità, e dopo aver visto le lacrime che si stavano formando negli occhi di Regina, Snow fece allontanare David e spalancò la porta entrando nell'appartamento come una furia.  
«Giuro su Dio, Emma, voi due non farete mai più queste cose por... no... e... _oh_»  
Le parole le morirono in gola alla vista delle due ragazze, e continuava a guardarle sorpresa.  
Per un attimo, David si ritrovò a pensare che sua moglie non avesse retto alla vista di ciò che la loro figlia e Ruby stavano facendo, ed era morta lì, in piedi, con la bocca spalancata. Si svegliò dai suoi mesti pensieri su un improbabile rigor mortis istantaneo quando sentì Emma sbraitare: «mamma, ma che diavolo?»  
A quel punto, sia lui che la stessa Regina sbirciarono nella stanza; lì, sedute ancora per terra, trovarono Ele due ragazze con delle pinze giocattolo tra le mani, che tentavano di operare uno strano omino dal naso rosso. Vari pezzetti del corpo umano erano sparsi qua e là sul pavimento. I quattro alla porta si ritrovarono due paia di occhi chiari a guardarli increduli.  
Fu Henry a rompere il silenzio. «Emma! Quante volte ti ho detto di non giocare all'allegro chirurgo? Tu mi perdi i pezzi!» mormorò il giovane incrociando le braccia, ignaro dei pensieri maliziosi dei suoi nonni e sua madre.  
David si passò una mano in fronte con fare sconsolato. Snow aveva ripreso l'uso della parola balbettando qualcosa del tipo: «i-io vi chiedo scusa. È che abbiamo frainteso quello che stava succedendo...sembrava che…che... Oh Dio, che imbarazzo» concluse portandosi le mani sul viso per nascondere l'improvviso rossore.  
Emma e Ruby si guardarono per qualche istante, per poi scoppiare in una fragorosa risata.  
Henry si ritrovò a grattarsi la testa. «Ma che diavolo avete da ridere?»  
«Oh tesoro, te lo spiegheremo quando sarai più grande» disse Ruby, asciugandosi una lacrimuccia. «Snow, io ti adoro, lo sai, ma sei una causa persa!» esclamò ancora con fare divertito.

Tra il tripudio di risate, l'unica ad essere rimasta impassibile era stata Regina. La donna aveva visto che le due ragazze non stavano facendo niente di male, e anzi, si stavano semplicemente divertendo con un gioco da tavolo, ma non era riuscita a superare lo shock iniziale, e gli occhi le si riempirono nuovamente di lacrime.  
Non volendo mostrare oltremodo le sue emozioni, in silenzio, si girò per andarsene; Snow cercò di fermarla, ma Emma fu più veloce a correrle dietro.  
«Regina!» la chiamò scendendo le scale in fretta e furia. «Regina, ti prego, aspetta!»  
La donna aveva fatto finta di non sentire, continuando a camminare, ma all'ennesimo "fermati" che proveniva da Emma Swan dietro di lei, decise di fermarsi sul ciglio della strada. Le dava le spalle in silenzio; una piccola folata di vento freddo le scompigliò i capelli, mentre iniziava a nevicare lentamente.  
«Regina?» provò ancora una volta Emma, avvicinandosi a lei con cautela. Forse era arrabbiata per il siparietto malizioso avvenuto proprio davanti a Henry, anche se il ragazzino non aveva capito praticamente nulla.  
Sospirò, facendo ancora un passo nella sua direzione, e da come stringeva i pugni, era pronta a scommettere che una furia l'avrebbe colpita da un momento all'altro. Restò immobile non appena vide che la donna si era finalmente voltata e stava chiudendo in fretta e furia lo spazio tra loro. Era pronta all'impatto del pugno contro il suo viso, ma tutto quello che sentì, fu Regina poggiarle la testa sul petto, abbracciandola dolcemente.  
Emma rimase per qualche secondo a bocca aperta, prima di ricambiare la stretta; non si aspettava una cosa simile e si morse il labbro non sapendo che dire. Per una volta decise di chiudere il becco, godendosi il calore del loro primo abbraccio.  
Restarono così per un paio di minuti, e non appena sentì la donna singhiozzare, la bionda le posò un bacio tra i capelli sperando di calmarla. «Regina? Che cosa c'è che non va? Se è per quello che è successo poco fa, ti prego di perdonare i miei genitori, sai benissimo che spesso sono due idioti» commentò, cercando di buttare la questione sullo scherzo per alleggerire la tensione.

La donna dal canto suo si strinse di più a lei; la testa ancora poggiata delicatamente sul suo petto. «Io... io ho temuto di averti perso» le confessò, incapace di alzare il viso per poterla guardare.  
«C-cosa?» balbettò la Salvatrice, quasi del tutto convinta che avesse sentito male.  
Regina si rifiutava ancora categoricamente di guardarla. «Con Miss Lucas. Pensavo che voi due... insomma ho pensato che avessi scelto lei… e non me. Come biasimarti? Chi sceglierebbe me, la regina del male?» concluse con un filo di voce.  
Stavolta, Emma Swan rimase veramente di stucco, continuando a stringere a sé quella donna che ora le sembrava tanto, tanto piccola e vulnerabile. Si chiese da quanto tempo Regina provasse simili sentimenti per lei, e quante volte avesse frainteso i suoi scherzi con Ruby. Era stata una totale idiota, come al solito. Si era sempre vantata di saper leggere Regina, e non aveva capito la cosa più importante che la donna nascondeva nel suo cuore.  
Facendo appello al suo coraggio, la ragazza si staccò dall'abbraccio per portare le mani sul viso dell'altra donna, facendo sì che i loro sguardi si potessero incrociare. Dio, era bellissima anche quando piangeva.  
Le sorrise, spazzolando via con il pollice una lacrima ricaduta sul bel viso. «Tu non mi perderai mai, Regina. _Mai_» le disse, guardandola con due luminosi occhi smeraldo. «E per quanto riguarda la tua domanda, Io scelgo te. Tu sei stata, sei e sarai _sempre_ la mia scelta. Non c'è nessun'altra persona qui a Storybrooke che mi capisce quanto te: condividiamo un figlio, la magia, abbiamo combattuto fianco a fianco. Nonostante i nostri screzi, ho imparato a conoscerti, Regina. So che il tuo cuore è stato oscuro per tanto tempo, e so che ora brilla di nuovo. Tu sei una donna straordinaria. Forte, indipendente, sicura di te. Io non vedo nessuna evil queen, qui. Vedo solo te. Ai miei occhi sei sempre stata solo Regina, la madre di mio figlio, e io credo in te» le mormorò, non distogliendo mai lo sguardo. «Certe volte sai essere una dannata stronza, e mi fai arrabbiare, ma che ci vuoi fare? Fa parte del pacchetto» disse, facendola sorridere. «Io non ti lascerò mai da sola, perché ho cura di te. Mi preoccupo per te. Mi fa male vederti tornare da sola in quella grande casa. Detesto quando le persone ti guardano con sospetto se succede qualcosa. Loro non ti conoscono. Loro non sanno che persona meravigliosa sei diventata. Io so cosa c'è dietro quella maschera, ed è per questo che sei la mia scelta. La mia unica e sola scelta. Nessuno può prendere il tuo posto nel mio cuore» Le confessò, poggiando delicatamente la fronte sulla sua; le labbra a pochi centimetri di distanza.  
Il Sindaco avvertì un vuoto nello stomaco; il cuore le batteva all'impazzata. Alzò una mano per accarezzarle i capelli, e stava per dire qualcosa, quando le parole le morirono in gola sentendo lo Sceriffo affermare con sicurezza: «la verità è che io ti amo, Regina Mills. Da tanto, tanto tempo. Certe volte credo che il destino mi abbia riportato qui anche per rendere felice te. Per donarti il lieto fine che meriti» concluse, baciandola come se non ci fosse un domani.  
Regina si perse totalmente nel bacio; tutti i suoi timori, le sue paure furono spazzate via dalle labbra di Emma Swan. Anche la loro connessione magica ebbe un picco, e dal loro bacio scaturì una meravigliosa luce dorata, mentre la neve continuava a cadere incessantemente sulle loro teste.

Bisognose d'aria, si staccarono quel tanto da poter rifiatare; restando però ancora strette l'una tra le braccia dell'altra.  
«Mia madre mi ha sempre detto che l'amore è debolezza» sussurrò Regina, giocherellando teneramente con una lunga ciocca di capelli dorati. «Ho sempre pensato che non avrei amato più nessuno dopo la morte di Daniel. Che sarebbe stato più facile per me. Mia madre si sbagliava. Io mi sbagliavo. Con te è diverso, Emma. Non so nemmeno da quanto tempo sono innamorata di te. Non so da quanto tempo ho cominciato a desiderare di svegliarmi ogni mattina tra le tue braccia, a sognare ad occhi aperti una famiglia felice con te e Henry» le confessò, distogliendo per un momento lo sguardo e arrossendo di colpo.  
Emma sorrise, posandole un altro bacio a fior di labbra. «Tu avrai tutto questo. Ci addormenteremo abbracciate e ci sveglieremo così. Ti proteggerò sempre, e ti dirò tutti i giorni che ti amo e vedremo crescere Henry insieme.»  
Regina sentì il magone salirle nuovamente in gola. «Ti amo»  
La bionda sentì il cuore esplodere di gioia e la baciò di nuovo con più intensità, per poi restare in silenzio a coccolarsi un po'. Almeno fino a quando entrambe non tornarono finalmente con i piedi per terra e si accorsero che per strada si era formato un sottile manto di neve. A malincuore, si staccarono dall'abbraccio e Regina avvertì subito la mancanza di contatto con la bionda.  
La Salvatrice provò la medesima cosa, ma di certo non si perse d'animo. Allungò il braccio sulla spalla dell'altra donna, tanto da poter ripristinare il contatto fisico e riprendere a camminare. «Rientriamo. Snow sarà preoccupata. Già è tanto che il suo cuore ha retto in tutto quel trambusto. Pensare che io e Ruby…» fece la bionda ghignando.  
Regina sospirò con fare irritato. «Come sempre è colpa tua, _Miss Swan_»  
«Mia?! Lei ha voluto giocare all'allegro chirurgo e voi avete frainteso! Avete proprio una mente perversa!»  
«Non c'era bisogno di dire tutte quelle cose, in quel modo, razza di idiota» ringhiò il Sindaco, regalandole uno sguardo mortale. «Vi abbiamo immaginato nude a fare chissà cosa!»  
«Oh, mi hai immaginato nuda, Vostra Maestà?» la punzecchiò lo Sceriffo, ghignando maliziosamente.  
Regina arrossì, piazzandole una gomitata nello sterno. «Zitta, Emma!»  
Stavolta, la Salvatrice scoppiò a ridere di gusto, stringendola a sé, e regalando alla donna un tenero bacio sulla tempia, mentre con calma si avviavano di nuovo verso il palazzo di Snow.  
«Forse potrei dormire da te, stanotte» le mormorò la bionda in un orecchio, con un sorrisetto sornione stampato sul volto. «Magari potremmo giocare "all'allegro chirurgo" io e te»  
Solo il pensiero di dover fare l'amore con lei le fece sciogliere il cuore. Non aveva mai provato un sentimento simile, nemmeno con Daniel, e per un secondo si sentì smarrita. Una parvenza di orgoglio riaffiorò in lei, però, e per un attimo tornò ad essere il famigerato Sindaco Mills. «Smettila con questi doppi sensi, _Miss Swan_, e smettila di farmi sentire in imbarazzo, idiota!» borbottò, mentre una deliziosa tinta di rosso colorava comunque le sue guance.  
Emma rise di nuovo. «Sei adorabile, lo sai?»  
«Non è vero» rispose l'altra mettendole il broncio. «Sono una perfida regina cattiva»  
Lo Sceriffo roteò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando. «Hai dimenticato di aggiungere "gelosa", alla fine della frase»  
Regina la fulminò con lo sguardo. «Sei un'idiota, Miss Swan»  
«La _tua_, idiota, Vostra Maestà» concluse l'altra, catturando ancora una volta le labbra di Regina in un tenero bacio.

FINE

Vi dirò, mi sono divertita moltissimo con Ruby. Nella storia che sto scrivendo in questi giorni ci sono molte più interazioni tra lei ed Emma, ed è divertente poterla usare, perché è un personaggio fantastico, malizioso e senza peli sulla lingua. Spero di pubblicare la prossima storia quanto prima, e nel frattempo ringrazio tutti quelli che leggono e che mi lasciano sempre un commento.

Grazie, dico davvero!

Briskal


End file.
